Let's Throw Down, Dattebayo!
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: Naruto "The Pharaoh" Uzumaki is back at Duel Academy for his second year! Armed with a new deck and a new jacket, Naruto is ready for a less eventful/crazy year. However, things won't be so easy with the Society of Light slowly taking over Duel Academy- especially when the White King starts defeating duelists left and right. Sequel to Get Your Game On Dattebayo!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys! Bet you weren't expecting this anytime soon!**

 **Well to be honest neither was I. I was going to do the Duelist Frontier Amok thingy first but urgh, does anyone even care about that? No? Good, then let's get on with season two!**

Chapter One- Back In Action! Naruto's (Somewhat) Amazing Return!

* * *

"So, Naruto-boy, are you looking forward to going back to Duel Academy?" Naruto glanced up from his mock duel at the table to see his benefactor, Pegasus J. Crawford enter the room. He was doing some 'shadow duelling' and not the type that involves evil entities and souls being sucked out. It was more like shadow boxing, with Naruto playing the cards he draws and imagining the worst case scenario for him to be put into. This not only helped him get some insight into what could go wrong in a duel, but it also let him practice his combos.

After all, new decks take a while to get used to.

"Sure, I guess." Naruto shrugged, looking back to the cards in his hand. "I mean, on the one hand there's my beautiful girlfriend that I get to see every day again. But on the other hand I'll have to put up with weekly shenanigans and weird logic that no one else seems to point out but me."

"Truly it is a hard life you live." Pegasus deadpanned, and Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well it ain't all so bad I guess. I am looking forward to seeing the others again I guess, and it'll be nice to do stuff with Asuka without world ending events going on around us." He tilted his head and took on a thoughtful look. "To be honest it probably wasn't the best time to start a relationship."

"Ah youth, such a wonderful thing."

"Oi, you're not turning into an old man are you, Pegasus? The silver hair is one thing, but am I going to have to listen to your old war stories now too?" Pegasus gave him a small glare, getting a cheeky grin in return.

"Ungrateful brat." He sniffed, pushing some hair over his shoulder. "Don't forget that deck you're using was only made because I allowed it. Not every duellist gets a deck made for them based on their own scribblings in a notebook. You're lucky I haven't printed and distributed copies to the public." He smiled though, taking the bite out of his words. "Perhaps you should consider a career in card design, Naruto-boy. You'd be a star." Naruto shrugged.

"Nah, I'm more of a duellist than a designer. Thanks, again, for making them."

"Don't worry, Naruto-boy. Anyway, I came to tell you that a package just arrived for you from Duel Academy—hence my opening question." Naruto was instantly suspicious when Pegasus' lips twitched at the corners.

". . . What is it?"

"Well–"

* * *

 **[DON'T SAY IF I WERE YOU! DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU'D DO! HOW THINGS WOULD BE IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES—BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT M—]**

"This is Kaiba Seto, what do you want."

"What the hell Kaiba!"

"Naruto, I figured you would call."

"What is this? I said I didn't—"

"Too bad, you don't get a choice. I let you have your way last year, but I won't allow it any longer. You will wear it and you will be grateful for it. I won't have anyone or anything associated with me look to be anything but the best."

". . . Can I at least have some orange on it?"

"No."

"Crap."

"Goodbye, Naruto."

[Click]

* * *

Naruto frowned at the uniform hanging from the door. He tossed his phone onto his bed, his overly large bed, if you asked him. He was grateful to Pegasus for taking him in when he had literally nothing but the oversized clothes on his back. But even after all these years, the opulence surrounding him made him uncomfortable. In his past life, he was used to owning very little but the small apartment granted to him by the Sandaime. It was part of the reason that he refused to be in Obelisk Blue last year; the Ra Yellow dorms reminded him of his old place. He shook his head, rueful.

'Guess some part of me was still hanging on to the past back then.' He felt embarrassed when he remembered what a jerk he was for most of his first year at Duel Academy. He was especially harsh on Judai, since the guy reminded him of himself before he came to this world. Something that he got over after his duel with Yami, the dark spirit that had entered his soul after his loss to a duelling mercenary who was working for a crazy old guy who wanted to feel young again and put the whole world at risk for such a stupid and selfish desire who despite all of this was let off with barely even a slap on the wrist.

He was still a little bitter about that last bit.

" **Hey how long are you going to bitch about stuff?** " Speak of the devil.

"Shut up, Yami, I'm not bitching."

" **Sure you are—what I don't get is why?** "

"Because . . . reasons."

' _Look at it like this, Naruto-kun. It shows that your skill has been recognised by everyone. Nobody is going to think you got into Obelisk Blue just because you know Kaiba-san_.' Yes, as the shinobi turned duel spirit Haku said, the uniform that Naruto was so worked up about was an Obelisk Blue uniform. It was white with blue outlines, exactly like the one worn by Marufuji Ryou—the strongest duellist in Duel Academy—last year.

"Geez, Haku you always know how to cut to the heart of the matter, don't you?" Naruto sighed and looked at his old custom made Orange Ray Yellow uniform hanging in his wardrobe. His expression was forlorn as he admired the glorious garment. "To think that our time together would be so short."

" **Dude, it's a jacket. You seriously need to get laid if you're getting so worked up over a jacket.** " Naruto flushed, mind instantly going to Asuka. " **Another benefit of being in Blue is that you'll probably see Asuka more often.** "

' _They'll be in separate dorms though.'_ Haku muttered, but it seemed that Naruto didn't hear her.

"Hey, that's right! Maybe being in Obelisk Blue won't be so bad. Besides, it's not like anything particularly awful will happen in Obelisk Blue this year that will make me regret ever being in it, like some nut job coming in and taking over the whole dorm as a part of his plan for world domination or anything."

" **. . . That was awfully specific.** "

". . . Yeah."

' _. . . You've probably jinxed it now_.'

"Shit."

* * *

A few days later

"Uzumaki, I challenge you to a rematch!" Naruto twitched. He had only been on the island for about ten minutes before some random shmuck accosted him.

"Look pal, I've had a long flight to get here, so can we leave it for today?" He turned around, seeing a guy glaring at him. He was dressed in a blue Obelisk Blue uniform, which meant he was either a first year or an utter scrub.

"Don't ignore me, Uzumaki! I'm here for my revenge!" Naruto squinted, taking a closer look at the guy. He had green hair, spiky like Naruto's own, and an unpleasant face.

"Uh, do I know you?" The guy's face went red.

"It's me!" He spat through gritted teeth. Naruto squinted harder, tilting his head to the side. "Yamashima! The guy you humiliated in front of everyone!"

"Nope sorry, not ringing a bell."

"Damn it, Uzumaki! You set me on virtual fire! It took me seven months of therapy to get over that! I swore that I would get my revenge on you by defeating you in a card game! I've created a deck specifically to beat your own! You don't stand a chance of defeating me with my newfound strength!" Naruto blinked, then hit his palm with his hand.

"Oh, Rantyshima, I remember you now! Your angry monologue helped me out just now. Well, it was, well, not nice, to see you but yeah, see you around." Naruto turned around to keep walking, leaving Yamashima fuming.

"Asuka is still way too good for you, you bastard—doesn't matter if you're in Ra or Obelisk! Or maybe she's not all that great if her standards are so low she'd date a guy like you!" Naruto slowed to a stop.

"Hey, you can insult me all you like, but don't bring Asuka into this." He breathed in, and then out. "Alright, Yamashima, I'll give you your duel. But," he turned around to glare at Yamashima. "When I win you have to grovel at Asuka's feet for forgiveness—in public."

"Fine, but if I win you have to break up with Asuka!" Yamashima smirked as Naruto nodded. Yamashima raised his arm, already equipped with a Duel Disk. "Let's go, right here, right now!" Naruto shrugged and reached into his backpack, pulling out his own Duel Disk. The two switched their Disks on, and with one word began the duel.

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first, Uzumaki!" Yamashima declared, swiping a card from the top of his deck. "I summon 'Cipher Scouter' in attack mode!" He summoned a robot man with a steel face and glowing red eyes. On one of its shoulders was some kind of weapon—Naruto didn't really care to examine it much, he was still inwardly fuming about Yamashima's (pathetic) insult. He doesn't care who they are, nobody says a bad thing about Asuka on his watch!

#Cipher Scouter- Machine/Earth Lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 1350/1800#

"I end my turn." Yamashima smirked, looking at his Cipher Scout. ''Cipher Scout' may not be much on its own, but when it battle a Warrior type monster, it gains 2000 attack and defence! Uzumaki's deck is full of Warrior type monsters! And, my entire deck is full of anti-warrior cards- there's no way he can win!'

"My turn, draw." Naruto smirked at the 'Cipher Scout' opposite him. Did Yamashima think him an idiot? 'Of course I know about 'Cipher Scout's' effect. I've run two different Warrior type based decks, so I know a thing or two about what's good against them. I think Yamashima is in for a bit of a surprise though.' "I play the field spell card, 'Mount Myouboku'!" The area around the two became a beautiful landscape.

"What the hell is this?" Yamashima blurted, looking at the field with a startled expression. "I've never heard anything about you using a card like this before!"

"That's because I never have used it before; at least not at Duel Academy!" Naruto smirked and raised his Duel Disk slightly. "You see, I'm actually using a brand new deck right now!"

"What?! But I made this deck to counter your old one!"

"And that is why you'll always be a forgettable side character—you're always three steps behind! At least you had your own thing going for you before. I mean, you were still a dick, but you had a decent deck." Naruto smirked at Yamashima irritated expression. "Right, now I activate the effect of 'Mount Myouboku'. Once per turn, I can special summon a certain archetype of monster by paying life-points equal to their level times by 100."

"Huh?!"

"I pay 400 life-points to special summon 'Toad Summon Archer' in attack mode!"

Yamashima- 4000

Naruto- 3600

A toad half the size of Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke. It was brown with a quiver on its back and a bow in its "hands".

#Toad Summon Archer- Aqua/Water lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 900/800#

"Huh, you paid 400 life-points to summon that weakling?" Yamashima laughed. "I was worried for a second there! Even if that thing isn't a Warrior type, 'Cipher Scout' can still destroy it easily!" Naruto sweat-dropped.

'I guess he's decided to throw subtlety out the window now.' Naruto shook his head with a shrug. "Yeah, normally you'd be right—if 'Toad Summon Archer' had been normal summoned." Yamashima frowned in confusion. "See, when 'Toad Summon Archer' is special summoned, its attack points get doubled!"

"What?!"

#TSA- Atk-1800#

"Now my 'Toad Summon Archer' is more than strong enough to destroy your 'Cipher Scout'! 'Toad Summon Archer', shoot that robot!" The toad notched an arrow and fired it at the mechanical man, piercing right between its glowing red eyes.

Naruto- 3600

Yamashima- 3450

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yamashima drew a card, and smirked at what he had drawn.

"I play the spell card 'Brainwashing – Brain Control'! By paying 800 life-points I can take control of one of your monsters away from you!" Yamashima gave a wide grin as his life-points dropped. 'Once I have his monster I can tribute it to summon 'Ryu Kokki'! He might not be using Warrior type monsters, but 'Ryu Kokki' is still strong on its own!'

#Naruto- 3600#

#Yamashima- 2650#

"I activate my trap card!" Naruto's face-down card flipped face-up. "The continuous trap card, 'Sealing Tag'! When a spell or trap card is activated, this card allows me to negate its activation!"

"No!" Yamashima yelled as the hologram of his card was surrounded by red static, signalling its negation.

"When the spell or trap card has been negated, it is then banished from play!" A paper tag shot out from Naruto's card and landed on Yamashima's, and in a puff of smoke 'Brainwashing – Brain Control' was sealed away. "Got anything else in that hand of yours, Yamashima?" Yamashima glared before checking his hand again.

'You may have stopped my spell card, Uzumaki, but this trap card will wipe that smirk off your face.' "I set once card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I play the quick-play spell card 'Exploding Tag'! This card lets me target one of your spell or trap cards and destroy it!"

"Oh come on!" Yamashima spat as another tag flew at another of his cards. He cried out when the card—revealed to be Mirror Force—exploded, dealing damage to his life-points.

Naruto- 3600

Yamashima- 2150

"Oh yeah, plus it deals 500 damage to your life-points." Naruto smirked at the filthy glare he received for his helpful titbit. He then picked out another card from his hand. "Now, I think I'll restore the life-points I paid last turn with this spell card- 'Mystic Palm'. It recovers my life-points an amount equal to the combined total level of all monsters on the field. Since 'Toad Summon Archer' is level 4, I gain 400 life-points back."

Naruto- 4000

Yamashima- 2150

"Now, that might have been a bit unnecessary, but to be honest I don't want to let this duel end with me having lost any life-points. Even if I spent them myself, it doesn't look good for me to lose any against a loser like you." Naruto blinked. "Wow, I'm already acting like a typical Obelisk ass-hat! See, this is why I wanted some orange on my jacket. It offsets the douche baggy-ness of the blue. And come on, anything's better than white! I do like the coattails though." Yamashima snapped, tired of his rambling.

"Don't act like it's over yet, Uzumaki! Your Archer doesn't have enough attack points to finish me off this turn! Just you wait, I'll turn the tables against you next turn!" Yamashima promised, but Naruto just raised a brow.

"Uh, I do have another monster in my hand, you know?" Yamashima faltered.

"Y-You do?"

"Yep, and unfortunately for you, this one is a Warrior type. Shame you don't have any of your anti-warrior cards down, huh?"

"Damn it!" He looked at a trap card in his hand that would have stopped a Warrior monster from attacking that turn, giving him an extra turn to do something. "You tricked me!"

"Hey, I never said I wasn't using any Warrior type monsters, you just assumed I wasn't." Naruto grinned. "I summon 'Fake Hunter - Haku' in attack mode." He summoned the masked girl to the field, her senbon at the ready.

#Fake Hunter – Haku- Warrior/Water Lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1600/1400#

Yamashima paled as he stared at the two monsters. Even someone awful at mathematics could see that the two of them together was more than overkill right now. Naruto grinned and raised a hand.

"'Fake Hunter – Haku', 'Toad Summon Archer', get ready . . ." The toad notched an arrow and 'Haku' span her senbon. "Aim . . ." The toad pulled the arrow back and 'Haku' pulled her arm back as well. "Fire!" Naruto brought his arm down, signalling for his monsters to fire. Yamashima screamed as the two projectiles flew into his chest, knocking the green haired boy off his feet and onto his ass.

Naruto- 4000

Yamashima- 0

Yamashima cursed, hitting the ground with his fist. "Damn it, I lost again!" He froze when a shadow loomed over him, and he shakily looked up to see Naruto glaring down at him. Before Yamashima could say a word, Naruto had grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him away.

"Come on asshole, time for you to apologise to Asuka for daring to insult her! You better offer to lick the ground she walks upon, bare minimum! Also, you can tell her that it was your fault that I couldn't meet up with her at the time I said I would!" Yamashima nodded frantically, not daring to decline. Naruto sighed as he walked, staring at the main building of the academy in annoyance.

'There better not be any more antics today! It's only day one damn it!'

End

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first look into Naruto's NEW deck! I very much enjoyed writing it, and there's some more great stuff to come- I'm very excited for it.**

 **I'll try and make chapters weekly because these are actually nice and relaxing to do—it makes a nice change from all of the intense planning and plotting I've been doing for other stuff lately.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slight delay guys. I would have gotten this done yesterday—I was half finished—but I went out with my friend to the pub for a few hours, and by the time I got back I was too tired to do anything else. But anyway, yeah, surprise! I'm actually trying to stick to a weekly update schedule. I do want to do this for a living at some point, so getting used to a regular writing schedule is a must. So, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **p.s.- I changed the summary to make it super duper obvious that this is a sequel since apparently the old summary was too subtle for some people to piece it together themselves.**

Chapter 2: Defensive Duelling- Is Naruto In A Tight Spot?

* * *

"Was all of that really necessary?" Asuka asked her boyfriend, looking over her shoulder at the still grovelling Yamashima. "I think making him lick the ground was a bit too far." Naruto scoffed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her close and making her blush a little.

"He insulted you in front of me, like hell I'd let him get away with that." She rolled her eyes, but leaned in regardless.

"Thank goodness I have a big strong man to protect my delicate feelings." She said, snarky, getting a smirk from Naruto.

"Nah, you don't need me for that; in fact what I did was probably merciful compared to what you can do when you're pissed off. I think he'd prefer eating dirt to a kick in the dick."

"Whatever it takes to keep you in line."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of relationship." She whacked him on the arm, face flushing.

"Case in point."

"Hey, you're the one who made it di—"

"Do you remember the last time we had this conversation."

"…You hit me?"

"Do you want a repeat?"

"I'll shut up."

"Good boy."

"Should I be worried?" The voice of Naruto's best friend, Misawa brought the two out of their mock argument. "This relationship isn't sounding very healthy right now." Naruto grinned, letting go of Asuka to give Misawa a high five.

"Don't worry, Misawa you'll understand when you're older." Misawa's face went deadpan.

"Uh huh." He shook his head. He nodded to Asuka, who returned it. He then focused his gaze onto Naruto's jacket. "Looks like you've moved up in the world." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, Kaiba forced it onto me. Something about his image—you'd think I'm a walking advertisement for his ego or something." Misawa hummed, crossing his arms.

"I suppose your name will be the Pharaoh of Obelisk from now on, once the general populace realises that you got promoted." He smirked, giving Naruto a bad feeling. "I wonder what your fan club will have to say about that." Naruto's face went pale, and Asuka stifled a giggle at the look on his face.

"Oh man, don't remind me of those weirdos. I don't even want to think about what Kurayami will say slash do." He shuddered, remembering her costume during the festival last year. She was already enamoured with him while he was still in Ra; a promotion to Obelisk Blue was like getting a freaking knighthood around here, so he was justifiably concerned with not only her but his entire fan club.

"Don't forget all of the freshmen that will end up joining." Asuka smirked at the sour look he shot her.

"Do I need to bring up your apparent underground cult while we're at it? I can drag Yamashima back over if you want to talk about obsessive admirers." Asuka grimaced, amusing him with a sharp shake of her head. "So, you seen Belmont around anywhere?" He asked the two of them, getting a nod from Misawa.

"Yes he's at the Yellow dorm settling in. Want to go and say hi?" Naruto thought about it for a second, then looked down to Asuka questioningly. She smiled.

"Well, I was thinking on going and checking in with our favourite Slifer Reds, but I'm sure you'd rather go and see Belmont-san first while I go and say hi." Naruto frowned.

"Are you sure? We just met up again after all." She shook her head and kept her smile.

"Don't worry, we can meet up again later. Besides, you can try and convince Belmont-san to come along with you after. He's never really interacted much with the others, has he?" Naruto blinked, thinking about it.

"Huh, yeah, you're right about that. He's pretty anti-social when I think about it." He smirked. "Well, maybe it's high-time I changed that. I'll drag him to social activity kicking and screaming if I have to." Asuka sweatdropped.

"I think you've dragged enough people around for one day." Still, she couldn't help but smile a little. Misawa looked away as the two gave each other an innocent peck, which soon started to become a bit less chaste. Noticing this, he cleared his throat loudly, causing the two to break apart. Coughing in embarrassment, Naruto gave one last squeeze of his arm before letting go of Asuka's shoulders.

"See ya later, yeah?"

"Yeah." With one last smile Asuka turned and walked towards the direction of the Slifer Red dorm. After watching her go for a moment, Naruto turned to Misawa, ignoring the other guy's smirk.

"Come on, let's go see Belmont." The two walked off towards the Ra Yellow dorm.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention something." Misawa remarked. Naruto hummed in interest.

"What's that?"

"Well, there's a few surprises waiting at the Yellow dorm for you."

"Suprises? What surprises?"

"Well, they wouldn't be surprises if I told you about them would they."

"Smartass."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Fine, then you're just an ass."

"I am very much looking forward to your reaction now."

* * *

"EH?!" Naruto yelled, staring at the three guys in front of him. They, as well as Misawa, smirked at him as he tried to speak. "Wh- why- what are you three doing here?!" Before they could go to Belmont's room, the two had come across three rather unexpected—for Naruto at least—students in Ra Yellow uniforms. The figure in the middle chuckled.

"What's wrong, Naruto, didn't think you'd see us again?" Nakamura Theron, ex-top ranked duellist of Royal Academy, asked with amusement. Either side of him, Kimura Yoshiki and Suzuki Raiden—also ex-members of Royal Academy—watched in silent amusement as Naruto tried to wrap his head around their presence.

"I- YOU!" Naruto snapped, whirling on Misawa and pointing at him accusingly. "You knew they were here and didn't warn me!"

"I did say it was a surprise." Misawa smirked. "I certainly did enjoy your reaction to it."

"Screw you!"

"We're here to continue our education." Raiden said, interrupting any further arguing. "Even since Greye was arrested, Royal Academy has been closed down until the students are fully recovered from what that bastard priest did to them." Naruto sobered up at the reminder of Daniel Greye- the insane priest who blamed his father's death on Naruto and worked with Amok Inc—the company who print Duel Monsters cards—to kill him. Although, technically Amok's—alleged, since all evidence of their involvement in the matter mysteriously disappeared when Greye was killed by a truck—plan was to kidnap him to ransom Pegasus for the intellectual property of the game, but Greye decided to tweak it to suit his own personal grudge.

"Since we were the only ones not effected by that man's brainwashing—except Theron that is—we are capable of attending school again, now that our 'sick leave' is over." Yoshiki added, toning down his usual dramatics due to the serious topic. Naruto looked to Theron, who just shrugged.

"My brainwashing was less severe than all the others, but it still put me through the wringer. But, I'm all better now, and until the other students recover, we're attending this school. It's estimated that Royal Academy should open again by the start of next year. Since we didn't really want to miss a whole year, we applied to become second year transfer students."

"Ah, ok, I get it now." Naruto nodded.

"So, you're in Obelisk Blue now?" Theron said, nodding at Naruto's uniform. "I better hurry up and show my stuff and join you. These dorms aren't quite up to my usual standard." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"We can swap, if you want, I didn't want this jacket anyway. I preferred being in Yellow, but Kaiba put his foot down and forced me into Blue."

"No, no, I wouldn't want to follow your example and get fast tracked into Blue." Naruto glared.

"Alright are you looking for a fight?! I'll duel your ass right now if you want—my new deck will trounce your dragons!" Theron laughed and gave him a patronising look.

"As if you could! I have a new deck too, and my new dragons are a force to be reckoned with! If we duelled again this time I'd be the one to kick your ass!" Misawa sighed, leaving them to their bickering as he turned to the other two.

"It seems I have even more competition to be number one in this academy. I do look forward to our rematch though." He said to Yoshiki, who twirled in delight.

"Oh we absolutely must have our rematch soon! I've been itching to avenge my loss to you! I can't wait to see how you handle my true deck!" Raiden rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics.

"I too am looking forward to a rematch with Tenjoin-san. Our duel was interrupted before; I hate leaving things unfinished." Theron paused in his and Naruto's banter at that name.

"Ah yes, Tenjoin-chan! How is that wonderful beauty doing anyway? I was so wounded when she never called me." Naruto growled and grabbed him by the lapels.

"You really are looking for a fight, aren't you?! Hands off my girlfriend buster!" Theron's eyes widened.

"You're together? How nice!" He smiled, genuine with his words. "Congrats!" Naruto blinked, the wind taken out of his sails. He let go, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"A-Ah, thanks."

"I suppose I'll have to look further for a wonderful lady to enjoy my time with." Theron sighed, taking a cursory look around. His eyes widened. "Ooh, like her!" The others all tuned to see where he was looking. Approaching them was an Obelisk Blue girl with long black hair down to her waist, her fringe cut into a hime style. She had deep blue eyes and a decent figure. "Who is that lovely lady?"

"Dunno, a freshman maybe? Never seen her before." Naruto shrugged. "Bigger question is what is she doing around here?"

"Well, she seems interested in us." Misawa noticed, and low and behold she had her gaze set on them. Theron smiled, smoothing down his jacket and running a hand through his hair.

"Gentlemen, allow me to show you how to woo a lady." Raiden snorted.

"Sure, just make sure you don't take her eye out when you throw your 'business' card in her face." Theron sent him a sour look, before stepping forward to meet the approaching girl.

"Greetings, milady, may I say how beautiful you look tod-" She stepped past him, causing him to freeze in shock, mouth open awkwardly. His expression dropped when he heard the others snicker. "How cruel." He muttered, turning around to watch her approach Naruto, who raised a brow.

"Can I help you?" 'Please don't be a fangirl, please don't be a fangirl, please don't be a fangirl!'

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto-san?" She asked, her tone flat. Naruto blinked.

"Uh, yeah, I am. What about it?" She nodded, then lifted her arm, which had an academy issued Duel Disk on it.

"My name is Kaya. I've heard that you're very good. I would like to challenge you to a duel to see if it's true."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked again, looking rather stupid as he did so. 'Seriously, an hour on this island and I've been challenged twice!' He rubbed the back of his head. "Um, well, I've already duelled recently, so…"

"Oi, Naruto, don't turn down a ladies' honest request!" Theron said, appearing next to him and jabbing him in the side with his elbow. "How did you ever get a girlfriend with that kind of attitude?" Naruto sent him a glare, then looked back at Kaya. She gave him an expectant look.

"Are you afraid of losing?" Naruto raised a brow, then looked at the other guys looking at him expectantly.

'I really don't like the idea of using my new deck in full view of these guys, but I guess I can't really back down now, can I.' Naruto sighed, raising his Duel Disk, Kaya doing the same. "I hope you don't get too upset when I crush you. I want to finish this while revealing as few cards as possible. New deck, you see." Kaya's expression didn't change much, save for a slight tightening of her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll finish you off before you can use too many cards."

"HA! She got you there, Naruto!" Theron laughed, amusement increasing when Naruto sent him a dry glance.

"With the obligatory trash talk out of the way, can we commence our duel?" Kaya inquired, already a suitable distance away. Naruto, brow twitching, agreed.

"DUEL!"

"Ladies first." Naruto offered, and Kaya's lips twitched.

"After you, then." Ignoring the snickers from his friends, Naruto drew a card, brow twitching some more.

'I'm starting to guess how most of my opponents must feel…' Shaking his head he looked at his hand. "I activate the spell card, 'Terraforming'! This card allows me to search my deck for a field spell card and add it to my hand. And the card that I choose is 'Mount Myouboku'!"

"'Mount Myouboku'? Not 'Gedo Mazo' then. . ." Misawa hummed, eyes narrowing in interest. "So he really is using a new deck."

"If he's going to the trouble of getting it on his first turn, that field spell must be an important part of this new deck." Raiden added, watching with interest too.

"I play 'Mount Myouboku'!" The area transformed into the beautiful landscape of the toad summon home. This drastic change in area grabbed the attention of a few Ra Yellows in the area, leading them to get a closer look. Grimacing at the extra attention, Naruto continued. "I activate the effect of 'Mount Myouboku'! This card allows me to special summon 'Toad Summon' monsters from my hand by paying life-points equal to their level times 100."

"Toad Summons?" Misawa repeated.

"Ew, I hate toads!" Yoshiki's face scrunched in disgust, taking a step back behind Theron, who gave him a dry look.

"I pay 200 life-points to special summon 'Toad Summon Spy' in defence mode!"

#Kaya- 4000#

#Naruto- 3800#

In a puff of smoke, a small toad wearing a black bandana and face mask appeared on the field.

#Toad Summon Spy- Aqua/Water Lvl: 2#

#Attack/Defence- 200/200#

"When 'Toad Summon Spy' is special summoned it takes a look at your hand and lets me know what you've got!" Kaya's eyes widened a little at this information. 'Toad Summon Spy' vanished in a burst of speed, landing on her shoulder. It looked at her cards, then took out a small camera and snapped a picture. Shocked at the surrealness of a toad taking a photograph, Kaya blinked as it vanished from her shoulder, this time appearing on Naruto's with an already developed photograph. Not at all bothered by how weird that was, Naruto took a look at the picture, and his eyes widened.

'Is she using an E-Hero deck? But, I don't recognise any of these monsters . . . they're definitely not any E-Heroes that I've seen Judai use before.' In her hand were the monster cards 'E-Hero Airman', 'E-Hero Lady of Fire', 'E-Hero Voltech', and 'E-Hero Ice Edge', as well as a 'Fusion' spell card. After he'd had a good look, he nodded to 'Toad Summon Spy', which hopped off his shoulder and back on the field, the photograph shattering into pixels.

"Well, since I special summoned 'Toad Summon Spy', I still have my normal summon. I tribute 'Toad Summon Spy' to summon 'Demon of the Mist- Zabuza' in attack mode." In place of the toad spy was 'Zabuza', in all of his menacing glory. The shirtless man hefted his massive sword off his back, hitting the ground with the tip of it.

#Demon of the Mist- Zabuza- Warrior/Water Lvl- 5#

#Atk/Def- 2000/1700#

"Now, the secondary effect of 'Toad Summon Spy' activates in the graveyard!"

"Another effect?" Kaya muttered, frowning a little.

"Yup. When 'Toad Summon Spy' is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can declare the name of any card, and if you have that card in your hand you have to send it to the graveyard."

"That's quite the special ability." Misawa noted.

"Hmm." Theron closed his eyes, smirking for some reason. "That would be interesting to be on the end of."

"For you, maybe." Raiden snorted. Misawa gave them a suspicious look, but quickly focused back on the duel.

"The card I choose is the spell card 'Fusion'! And, since I know you have one in your hand . . ." Kaya's face went blank again, and she slid the chosen card into the graveyard. Naruto frowned. 'Well, I was hoping for a bit more of a reaction that that.' "I end my turn."

"My turn, draw." She looked at the card she drew. "I summon 'E-Hero Airman' in attack mode." A man with what looked like a glider with turbines in it on his back appeared on the field.

#E-Hero Airman- Warrior/Wind Lvl: 4#

#Atk/Def- 1800/300#

"When 'E-Hero Airman' is summoned to the field I am able to search my deck for an 'E-Hero' monster and add it to my hand, and I choose 'E-Hero The Heat'." She looked back at the card she drew this turn, then back at Naruto. "You probably think that you crippled me when you made me discard my 'Fusion' spell to the graveyard, right?" Naruto raised a brow, wondering where she was going with this. "Well, you were wrong. Because 'Fusion' isn't the only way for me to utilise my 'E-Hero' monsters to summon heroes from my fusion deck."

"Huh?"

"I play the quick play spell card 'Mask Change'! I activate this card by sending an 'E-Hero' monster from my field to the graveyard. Then, I can special summon an 'M-Hero' monster with the same attribute from my fusion deck!"

"M-Hero?"

"I've never heard of such monsters!" Bastion declared, looking shocked, as did the others watching the duel.

"I summon 'M-Hero Kamikaze' in attack mode!" A masked man in green armour and a white cape—his mask looking more like a full cover helmet—appeared on the field.

#M-Hero Kamikaze- Warrior/Wind Lvl: 8#

#Atk/Def- 2700/1900#

"'M-Hero Kamikaze' destroy his 'Demon of the Mist- Zabuza'!" 'M-Hero Kamikaze' charged towards 'Zabuza', his right hand glowing. 'Zabuza' lifted his sword and swung it, but 'M-Hero Kamikaze' vanished, appearing behind 'Zabuza' to slam his palm into the swordsman's back. His huge sword fell to the ground then shattered into pixels, followed shortly by 'Zabuza'.

#Kaya- 4000#

#Naruto- 3100#

"And now, thanks to the effect of 'M-Hero Kamikaze' after destroying your monster, I can draw a card from my deck." She drew a card, and her lips twitched upwards a little. "How unlucky—for you that is."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Naruto grimaced.

"The card I drew was the quick-play spell card 'Form Change', and thanks to that I can play it this instant! With this card I can target one of my 'M-Hero' monsters and return it to my 'Fusion' deck, to special summon a different 'M-Hero' monster from my fusion deck with the same level as the one I returned."

"Say what!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"I play 'Form Change' to return 'M-Hero Kamikaze' to my fusion deck and special summon 'M-Hero Anki' to the field!" A man dressed in sinister, form fitting black armour, adorned with red spikes, appeared on the field.

#M-Hero Anki- Warrior/Dark Lvl: 8#

#Atk/Def- 2800/1200#

"Oh crap!"

"'M-Hero Anki' attack his life-points directly!" Naruto grit his teeth when the hologram punched him in the chest.

#Kaya- 4000#

#Naruto- 300#

"I end my turn." With that said, the spell over the crowd was broken, and the mutterings started.

"No way, is Uzumaki really going to lose this easily?"

"How good is this chick?"

"No, don't lose to that bitch Pharaoh-kun!"

"Ha, I knew Uzumaki wasn't all that great."

"This is bad." Misawa pointed out the obvious. "If the rest of his deck relies on paying life-points to summon those 'Toad Summon' monsters, then he won't be able to do anything next turn."

"Yeah, no kidding, all she has to do is summon another monster and any defence he puts up is done for." Raiden added.

"That girl is no joke." Yoshiki mused aloud, staring at the stoic black haired girl. "She managed to almost wipe him out in a single turn. I shudder to think what would happen if she draws another one of those 'Change' cards, assuming there is more." Theron added nothing, opting to stare at Naruto.

"Even so, it isn't wise to underestimate Naruto." Misawa said, smiling a little as he too looked at his friend. "He's been in tougher situations that this."

'Damn, I was too cocky.' Naruto grimaced, staring at the cards in his hand. 'I made a beginners mistake by underestimating my opponent. But, still . . .' His lips turned up into a smirk, feeling his heartbeat speed up. 'This is pretty damn fun!' "My turn, draw!" 'Perfect!' He looked at Kaya and grinned. "I have to give you credit, that was a great turn. You really showed me up there, I have to say. But, don't think that you've won yet!" This restored the mood of his fans in the crowd, who started to whisper excitedly.

"See, he's not out yet." Theron smirked.

"I play the spell card 'Mystic Palm', which gives me life-points equal to the combined totals of all monsters on the field x100! Since your 'M-Hero Anki' is level 8, that gives me 800 life-points!" A green glow surrounded Naruto, restoring his life-points.

#Kaya- 4000#

#Naruto- 1100#

"Next I use the effect of 'Mount Myouboku' and pay 300 life-points to special summon the 'Toad Summon Medic' in defence mode!"

#Kaya- 4000#

#Naruto- 800#

In a puff of smoke, a small toad wearing a nurse's cap.

#Toad Summon Medic- Aqua/Water Lvl: 3#

#Atk/Def- 300/300#

"When 'Toad Summon Medic' is special summoned, it restores my life-points by a grand 1000 points!" 'Toad Summon Medic' turned around and shot its tongue out at Naruto, the end of it being wrapped around a syringe. The syringe went into Naruto's arm, once again increasing his life-points.

#Kaya- 4000#

#Naruto- 1800#

"Do you think that will allow you to survive my next turn?" Kaya asked, tilting her head curiously. In reply, Naruto smirked, holding up one of the last two cards in his hand.

"No, but this will be! I play the spell card 'Toad Sage's Last Resort'! By sending 'Mount Myouboku' to the graveyard, I can essentially use its effect once more this turn!"

"Truly a card made as a last resort." Misawa remarked, the others nodding in agreement.

"So then, by sending 'Mount Myouboku' to the graveyard and paying 700 life-points, I special summon 'Toad Summon Defender' to the field in defence mode!"

#Kaya- 4000#

#Naruto- 1100#

In a puff of smoke a large toad, slightly bigger than Naruto, appeared. It held a shield bigger than itself in front of it, shielding Naruto from view.

#Toad Summon Defender- Aqua/Water Lvl: 7#

#Atk/Def- 800/2600#

"And with that, I end my turn." Just like the end of the previous turn, the mood dropped.

"Oi, what the hell was that!"

"We got all excited for such a lame play!"

"Screw that, we wanted an epic comeback!"

"Idiots, what were they expecting him to do?" Raiden scoffed, shaking his head at the remarks. "It's incredible that he was even able to set up a defence like that with so little he had to work with."

"I do understand the disappointment, though." Yoshiki sighed. "With how powerful this girl is, there's still a high chance that she can get around that defence."

"My turn, draw." Kaya said, but didn't bother looking at her new card. "That was an impressive display, to be able to summon two monsters in defence mode like that. However, it is unfortunate for you that 'M-Hero Anki' is capable of attacking you directly, although the battle damage is halved. But with your life-points so low, that doesn't matter." Naruto narrowed his eyes, biting his lip. The crowd, once again, was particularly vocal about this.

"That whole turn was pointless then!"

"What the hell, how did Uzumaki get beaten by a freshman?!"

"So much for that promotion to Obelisk!"

"I bet he was fast tracked, that bastard!"

"'M-Hero Anki', attack his life-points directly!" Kaya declared, and 'Anki' obliged. Naruto closed his eyes, and smirked.

"The effect of 'Toad Summon Defender' activates!" Kaya's eyes widened, and the crowd gasped.

"Effect?" Naruto opened his eyes.

"Yup. See, once per turn if my opponent's monster declares an attack, I can redirect that attack onto 'Toad Summon Defender' instead of the original target!" With a powerful leap, 'Toad Summon Defender' jumped into the air and blocked 'Anki's' attack with its shield, the resulting clash causing a rain of sparks.

"Too bad for you that 'M-Hero Anki' has a second effect!" Kaya yelled, showing the first sign of passion for the whole duel. "When he destroys a monster in battle, I can add one 'Change' quick-play spell card from my deck to my hand! I'll add another 'Form Change' and destroy your other monster, leaving you defenceless!" Naruto gave her a feral grin.

"And it's too bad for YOU that my 'Toad Summon Defender' has a secondary ability as well!" He yelled back. "If 'Toad Summon Defender' was special summoned onto the field and is attacked while in defence mode, the attacking monster is destroyed before the damage step!"

"No!" Kaya gasped, as 'Toad Summon Defender's' shield started to glow, before the force of 'Anki's' attack was redirected back at him, destroying him with a large explosion. Out of the explosion fell 'Toad Summon Defender', which landed right back in front of Naruto. Yet again, the crowd—which had only grown further as the duel went on—exploded with noise.

"WOAH! That was awesome!"

"That's more like it!"

"The Pharaoh of R- no, the Pharaoh of Obelisk is back baby!"

"I knew he could turn it around!"

"Sycophants." Yoshiki sniffed, looking at them in annoyance. "They were the first ones to give up on him." Misawa shrugged.

"As is the way of the average crowd, they cheer for the one whose doing the best at the moment."

". . ." Kaya looked at her hand, her eyes widening when she saw what card she had drawn at the start of the turn. 'Form Change!' Her mouth fell open a little, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 'If I had just looked at my hand instead of just assuming it was over . . .' She wracked her brain, thinking over the cards in her deck, trying to come up with a way around his 'Toad Summon Defender'. 'I _would_ hold out until I can summon 'Contrast-Hero Chaos' . . . but he made me discard my only copy of 'Fusion', so summoning it is impossible . . .' She sighed and silenced the crowd when she placed her hand over her deck—the classic sign of surrender.

"I surrender this duel." She took in the quiet shock this caused, as well as the surprised expression on Naruto's face. "I don't have anything in this deck that will help me get out of this situation. The only chance I had was discarded on your first turn by your 'Toad Summon Spy'. This duel was decided from the first turn." With her surrender admitted, her Duel Disk powered down, forcing Naruto's to do the same. She started to walk away.

"Wait, that's it?" Naruto asked, taking advantage of the for once quiet crowd to voice his disbelief. "But, I didn't even damage you or anything. Surely there must have been something you could have done?" She stopped, frowning at the ground.

"Well, I could have used 'E-Hero Lady of Fire's' effect to slowly beat you with burn damage, unless you could have countered that." Naruto blinked, then looked at the 'Toad Summon Medic' still on his Duel Disk. "I'll take your silence as a yes." She shook her head and sent him a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile. "Don't worry about it, I wasn't really aiming to defeat you anyway. I just wanted to see if the rumours about the 'Pharaoh' were true or not. I can see now that they are." She resumed her walking, heading off towards the direction of the Obelisk Blue girls dorm. He stood, watching her walk away, still confused.

'Seriously, what was up with all of that?' He didn't get to think on it further before being crowded.

"That duel was awesome Uzumaki!"

"Your new deck is kick ass!"

"Who would have thought that frogs were so kickass!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by that comment.

"Oi! They're not frogs, they're toads damn it! Frogs already have their own archetype! Besides, toads are way better than frogs!" With his focus on dealing with the crowd, he temporarily forgot about what just happened.

Meanwhile

Kaya stood under a tree, looking at the crowd gathered around Naruto. She then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a mobile phone. Typing in a number, she called and held it to her ear. After a moment, the call connected, and a voice on the other side spoke.

"Kaya. I assume that since you're calling, you've tested Uzumaki-san."

"Indeed." She nodded, despite the voice being unable to see it.

"And how did he do? Does he meet your standards?" She was silent as she thought about it. Eventually, he nodded.

"He's as good as they say. His opening move guaranteed him victory later on in the duel. His luck and skill are both quite high."

"I did tell you, he's a powerful duellist. I'd go as far as to say that he's too good to be stuck in Duel Academy."

"Agreed."

"Anyway, make sure to keep an eye on things. If anything happens, call me, although I hope it isn't necessary." Kaya nodded again.

"Will do."

"And Kaya? Be careful not to reveal your true purpose for being at Duel Academy. As far as the other students know, you're just there to learn."

"Understood." With nothing further to say, the voice hung up after a quick goodbye, and Kaya put her phone away. She looked back at the Ra Yellow dorm, seeing that the crowd had dispersed and Naruto and his friends were walking towards the dorm. After watching them for a few seconds, she turned around and walked away.

Chapter End.

* * *

 **The Ex-Elites of Royal Academy are at Duel Academy? What could this mean for future events? Does it even mean anything? Does anyone even care if it means anything? Who knows?!**

 **And who is the mysterious Kaya and her even more mysterious contact? What does she have to do with anything? Does she eve-**

 **Ok, you get it by now.**

 **So yeah, review and tell me what you thought and I'll see you guys again next week!**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh man, sorry about the huge delay guys. I've had this chapter half-done for two-ish weeks now, but I've been constantly distracted from writing. My best mate, who is in the military, got two weeks off from work and we spent a lot of that time hanging out, since we so rarely get the chance to do it often. But, he's back at work now, so I'm free to get back to my writing projects, including this one**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it isn't too incoherent. It wouldn't surprise me since I'm having trouble sleeping lately, so it could just be one jumbled mess that only makes sense to me. If so, yell at me about it and I'll try and fix it up. Buy enough from me, time for the chapter.**

Chapter 3- Promotion Duel: Dragons vs Insectoid Thingies

* * *

"Come on, we're going to be late!"

"If we are it'll be your fault."

"I can't believe that you wake up that late, Naruto."

"Oh come on, you too? Not my fault that I'm a heavy sleeper. Ah, we're here!"

" **Everyone, you may now take your seats,** _ **si'lvous plait**_ **.** " A small, yet large, man said into a microphone just as Naruto, Asuka, and Misawa ran into the duelling arena. The three came to a stop when they saw the latest addition to the Dual Academy staff.

"Ah, it seems that Vice-Principal Napoleon is doing the commentary." Misawa observed. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"This is the first time I've seen him . . . well he fits with Cronos at least."

" **Today, we will be conducting a special, double feature Star Discovery Duels-** _ **de aru**_ **. For the first event—the warm up match,** _ **si vous voulez**_ **—will be between two second years. The first,"** With a flourish, he points towards a familiar person in a Yellow jacket, " **is Monsieur Belmont**!" The crowd was mostly silent, few recognising the boy. The exception was his girlfriend, Momoe

"Go Xan-kun! Kick his ass! Kick it hard!" Junko sweat-dropped, edging away slightly in embarrassment as the crowd turned to look at them. Asuka looked up to her friend with exasperation, feeling a little embarrassed for Alexander, who was shifting somewhat uncomfortably from the attention. Naruto had no such qualms, and was snickering into his hand.

" **If he wins, he will be given the most** _ **opportunité prestigieuse**_ **to be promoted to Obelisk Blue**."

"What do you suppose his chances are?" Misawa asked Naruto as the three sat down in the stands. Naruto removed his hand, having calmed down his snickering, and frowned.

"Well, I haven't really seen him duel much. The only time I can think of is when I duelled him and that was almost a year ago now. I'd give him a good chance, if he had a different opponent that is."

"Yes, this will be quite the match." Misawa said, looking at Alexander's opponent. "His opponent has made the atmosphere rather tense."

" **And his** _ **adversaire**_ **, newly transferred from Royal Academy, where he reigned as the number one rank duelist, Monsieur Nakamura!** " If the crowd was quiet for Alexander, then they were downright silent for Theron. Several faces in the crowd looked uncomfortable, shifting in their seats and glancing amongst each other. The first years, while having not been present, had heard about what happened to Royal Academy on the news, so it didn't take long for them to start whispering among themselves.

"I wonder why those two were chosen for this- whatever this is." Asuka said, sounding a little confused about the whole affair. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno what this is all about, but either way I'm glad I get a chance to see what Theron is using in his new deck." He smirked. "You saw my new deck, Nakamura, but now it's my turn to see yours!" Naruto cackled, and the other two sweat-dropped.

"Either way, this duel will likely be what sets the tone for Theron's life at Duel Academy." Misawa cut in before Naruto could go full blown mad-scientist levels of laughter. "Most everyone understands that what happened with Royal Academy wasn't his fault, but they still remember how they felt that day." Naruto sobered up at the reminder. The memory of your near death by drowning and/or electrocution tended to be enough to kill most people's jubilance.

"His attitude during this duel will be important, then." Asuka said, frowning a little. "If he acts anything like he did back then . . ." She trailed off, not really needing to elaborate on that.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." The three turned their heads back to see Raiden and Yoshiki settling into their own seats behind them. Raiden crossed his arms and looked down at them. "When he's not having his mind warped by psychopaths, Theron is usually pretty reserved when duelling."

"Reserved, that stupid playboy?" Naruto raised a brow, then snorted as he turned around. "I'll believe that when I see it."

" **As with Monsieur Belmont, if Monsieur Nakamura wins then he too will be promoted to Obelisk Blue.** " A few mutters from the crowd, but aside from that there wasn't much of a reaction. Napoleon gave a slight grimace. 'It is a _bien_ thing that this is merely the warm-up match, this atmosphere is a little too _froid_.' " **Well, then, we shall start the duel with the first move by Monsieur Nakamura, our** _ **nouveau**_ **student!** " Napoleon ran out of the way, letting the two get on with it.

"Let's have a good duel, Belmont-san." Theron said pleasantly.

"S-Sure." He said, stuttering due to a sudden yell from Momoe ("KCK HIS ASS!") but looking composed enough despite the tense atmosphere.

"DUEL!"

"My turn, draw. I set one monster face-down and end my turn." Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"I was expecting more from you, Nakamura-san. Makes me wonder what you're planning with that face-down monster of yours." Theron smiled, carefree as you like.

"Who knows?" Alexander snorted.

"Right, why would you give me anything to work with? Alright then; my turn draw. Since I control no monsters, I special summon 'Evil Cell of the Inverz' in attack mode." A small black beetle appeared on the field.

 **#Evil Cell of the Inverz- Fiend/Dark Lvl: 1#**

 **#Atk/Def- 0/0#**

"Now I activate the spell card 'Dual Summon'. This card allows me to make an additional normal summon along with my first for this turn. For my first normal summon, I summon the 'Gatekeeper of the Inverz' in attack mode." (A/N: I'm not describing the rest of Inverz monsters, they're too weird looking. Look them up- you're on the internet ain't ya!?)

 **#Gatekeeper of the Inverz- Fiend/Dark Lvl: 4#**

 **#Atk/Def- 1500/900#**

"And for my second normal summon, I tribute 'Evil Cell of the Inverz' to normal summon the level seven 'Inverz Giraffa' in attack mode."

"And how can you do that?" Theron asked.

"Simple, the effect of 'Inverz Giraffa' itself allows me to use only one 'Inverz' monster to tribute summon it."

"Ah."

"Now come forth, 'Inverz Giraffa'!"

 **#Inverz Giraffa- Fiend/Dark Lvl: 7#**

 **#Atk/Def- 2600/0#**

"And now, 'Inverz Giraffa's' second effect activates. When I've used an 'Inverz' monster to tribute summon it, I can target one card that you control and send it to the graveyard." Theron's eyes widened a little, before 'Inver Giraffa' fired a blast at his monster from the cannon where its right hand should be. An explosion wiped the card out. "Also, once that card has been sent to the graveyard, I gain one thousand life-points."

 **#Alexander- 5000#**

 **#Theron- 4000#**

"I remember your duel style well, Nakamura-san." Alexander remarked. "High level dragon type monsters can be very dangerous, but the downside is that they're rather difficult to get on the field. That is where my 'Inverz' deck is on top; the speed with how quickly I can get my high level monsters on the field. I not only have two monsters on the field, but I haven't even attacked yet, and I've destroyed your monster, leaving you open for defeat already."

"Heh."

"Hmm, what's so amusing?"

"You're right about high level dragons, they can be very hard to get on the field. Which is why there exists cards to make it easier for me." Theron smirked. "Like the card you just sent to my graveyard."

"Pardon?"

"The monster that you just sent to my graveyard was the 'Kodomo Dragon'. Alone he's not strong enough to defeat even a 'Kuriboh', but his power lies within his special effect. When 'Kodomo Dragon' is sent from my field to my graveyard, I can choose one dragon type monster in my hand and special summon it to the field." It was Alexander's eyes that widened this time. "I special summon from my hand the ace monster of my deck—'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon' in attack mode!" A large, sparkling golden dragon appeared on the field, letting out a mighty roar that had the audience covering their ears.

 **#Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon- Dragon/Light Lvl: 8#**

 **#Atk/Def- 2800/2800#**

"Your 'Inverz' monsters aren't the only ones who can get on the field quickly. So, what do you say to that?" Alexander's eyes returned to normal size.

"Impressive, Nakamura-san, it seems I played right into your hands . . . or so it would seem."

"Huh?"

"Your dragon might be mightier than my 'Inverz' monsters, but unfortunately for you I'm not quite done with my turn yet. Thanks to the effect of my 'Gatekeeper of the Inverz', if an 'Inverz' monster is tribute summoned face-up while 'Gatekeeper' is face-up on the field, I can make an additional normal summon or set this turn."

"Another summon?!"

"That's right, and I'm tributing my 'Inverz Giraffa' and my 'Gatekeeper of the Inverz' to summon the 'Inverz Horn' in attack mode."

 **#Inverz Horn- Fiend/Dark Lvl: 9#**

 **#Atk/Def- 3000/0#**

"Once per turn, if 'Inverz Horn' was tribute summoned by tributing an 'Inverz' monster, I can pay one thousand life-points to target one monster on the field and destroy it!"

"Tch." Theron grimaced.

 **#Alexander- 4000#**

 **#Theron- 4000#**

'Inverz Horn's' tail crept around from its back and fired a blast at 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon', destroying it in an instant.

"Now yet again you are open for my attack. Unless you have something else you can do in response." A bead of sweat crept down Theron's face, and he remained silent. "Very well, then I will attack you directly with 'Inverz Horn'!" 'Inverz Horn' spread its wings with a shrill cry and flew towards Theron, striking him with the pincer on its hand. Theron let out a loud cry as he was thrown off his feet, landing on his back.

 **#Alexander- 4000#**

 **#Theron- 1000#**

"Well that turn takes me back a bit." Naruto said, thinking back to his duel with Alexander. "He nearly defeated me in a single turn back then, as well. Of course, I held in there and turned it around and won the duel on my next turn."

"That _was_ a close one." Asuka nodded, remembering the duel.

"And that's exactly what Theron will be doing on his next turn." Yoshiki remarked, grinning a little. "Especially now that 'Felgrand' has been set up."

"Set up?" Misawa repeated, turning back to look at Yoshiki with a raised brow.

"Just watch." Raiden grunted, watching the duel with a bored expression.

"I set one card and end my turn. Over to you, Nakamura-san." Theron got to his feet, rubbing his back.

"Well then, that sure was something." He muttered, declaring his turn and drawing a card. "You know, Belmont-san that was a rather good turn just now. I don't think I've ever seen so many summons happen in one turn, and on the first no less."

"You were rather impressive yourself, Nakamura-san." Alexander conceded with a nod. "If not for your 'Kodomo Dragon' then this duel would already be over."

"Yes, 'Kodomo Dragon' managed to extend this duel by a single turn, which is all that I need to defeat you." Alexander frowned.

"Oh? You think you can completely turn this around in a single turn?"

"Better than that—I can turn this entire duel around with just one card. And that card is this spell card right here!" He took a card from his hand and held it aloft. "I activate 'Gospel of Revival' from my hand! This card allows me to target one level seven or eight dragon type monster in my graveyard and special summon it to the field! Return to life, 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon'!" The card in Theron's hand started shining, and in a burst of dazzling golden light, 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon' returned to the field.

 **#F,tGDD Atk-2800#**

"That monster might be powerful, but it isn't strong enough to defeat 'Inverz Horn'." Alexander pointed out, but Theron's smirk made him frown a little.

"If he had been special summoned from my hand, maybe, but 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon' wasn't special summoned from my hand just now, but from my graveyard—activating his special ability! When 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon' is special summoned from my graveyard I can target one monster on my opponent's side of the field, or in their graveyard, and banish it! And the monster I choose is your 'Inverz Horn'!"

"Urk!" Alexander watched in shock as 'Inverz Horn' started to turn into orbs of light until nothing of it was left. Then, 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon' opened its mouth, and all of the orbs flew into its mouth. "What?"

"After the chosen monster has been banished by 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon's' effect, 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon' gains attack points equal to the banished monsters level times one hundred!" 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon' roared as it grew in size thanks to the attack bonus.

 **#F,tGDD Atk-3700#**

"Three-thousand-seven-hundred attack points!?" Alexander gasped, taking a step back at the very intimidating monster floating before him. The audience was in awe as well.

"That's one huge dragon!" Alexis whispered in shock, and it was a credit to how surprised Naruto was that he didn't make a dirty joke (just as well, because she would have probably decked him for it).

"Sure am glad he didn't have that when I duelled him before." Naruto muttered, shuddering at the thought. "We might not all be here today."

"Your summons are impressive, Belmont-san, but compared to mine they are vastly inefficient!" Theron said, not unkindly. "You used up almost all of the cards in your hand just to get a single attack on me. But with only one card I have made your efforts null. It's never a good idea to go all in one your first turn." Alexander frowned, then sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose I was nervous about this duel, and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible." He sighed again, and looked to the side, his expression dropping slightly. "So much for my big break out duel. I was supposed to . . . well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" Theron looked at Alexander's face for a moment, and skipped over the Mystical Space Typhoon in his hand.

"I summon 'Decoy Dragon' in attack mode." A tiny, cute looking dragon appeared on the field, looking rather comical next to the massive, intimidating dragon beside it.

 **#Decoy Dragon- Dragon/Fire Lvl: 2#**

 **#Atk/Def- 300/200#**

"Looks like it's over." Yoshiki said. "Not surprising." Naruto and Misawa shot him a sour look, but couldn't really say anything about it.

"With the combined attack power of 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon' and 'Decoy Dragon' I have exactly enough attack points to finish you off in one fell swoop. First of all, 'Decoy Dragon' will attack you directly!"

But, Alexander wasn't about to let that happen.

"I activate my trap card! Invasion Ripple! This card lets me choose one level four or lower 'Inverz' monster in my graveyard and special summon it to my side of the field!"

"He's not out of it yet." Naruto said, sharing a smirk with Misawa. Yoshiki hummed, and Raiden looked slightly more interested.

"I summon 'Gatekeeper of the Inverz' in defence mode!" From the floor emerged 'Gatekeeper of the Inverz', the arena rippling as it appeared.

 **#GotI Def-1900#**

"'Decoy Dragon', hold your attack!" Theron commanded, and the little dragon let out smoke instead of flames. Theron smiled. "Not bad; looks like I'm not the only one capable of summoning from the graveyard. Your 'Gatekeeper' protected you from being wiped out this turn, but it won't be able to stop itself being destroyed by 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon'!" On cue, the giant dragon reared its head back in preparation for the devastating stream of light that emerged from its mouth seconds later. The blast engulfed 'Gatekeeper of the Inverz', annihilating it from the field. "I'll set a card myself and end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I play the spell card 'Recurring Darkness'! This card lets me chose two dark attribute monsters in my graveyard with 0 defence and add them to my hand! And the only two in my graveyard which fit that condition . . . are 'Evil Cell of the Inverz' and 'Inverz Giraffa!'" Said cards popped out of the graveyard, and Alexander grabbed them. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon 'Evil Cell of the Inverz' from my hand!"

# **ECotI** **Atk-0#**

"But it won't be sticking around for long because I tribute it to summon 'Inverz Giraffa' in attack mode!"

 **#IG Atk-2600#**

"Since 'Inverz Giraffa' was tribute summoned this turn by using an 'Inverz' monster as tribute, I can target one card on your side of the field and send it to the graveyard. And the card I choose is . . . your face-down card!" Theron's eyes widened.

"My trap card? Why that card?"

"Because I remember the effect of 'Decoy Dragon'! If I attack it while there's a level seven or higher dragon-type monster in your graveyard, it summons that monster from the graveyard and changes the target to that attack! BUT! Since there's no monster that meets those requirements in your graveyard, I can just attack 'Decoy Dragon' and take out the rest of your life-points without worrying about its effect! And by getting rid of your trap card, I can stop any nasty surprises during the battle phase!"

"Not if I activate it now!" Theron countered, causing Alexander's eyes to widen this time. "I chain my trap card, 'Burst Breath', to your 'Inverz Giraffa's' monster effect! By tributing one dragon-type monster on my side of the field I can destroy all monsters on the field with defence less than or equal to the tributed monster's attack! I tribute the 'Decoy Dragon' and since your 'Inverz Giraffa' has zero defence points, it is destroyed, while leaving my 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon'—who has 3700 defence points—safe!"

"'Inverz Giraffa's' effect still sends it to the graveyard before the end of the chain, so I'll still get a thousand life-points!" Alexander added in with a yell as 'Decoy Dragon' burst into purple flames and engulfed 'Inverz Giraffa'. As the fiendish insect burned, it managed to raise its arm and fire a blast at the face-up 'Bust Breath' hologram, destroying it, before shattering to pieces from the fire.

 **#Alexander- 5000#**

 **#Theron- 1000#**

"Now that was a confusing chain of events." Yoshiki said, getting groans; he looked sheepish. "Er, no pun intended."

Alexander looked at his duel disk with a grim expression. He had no cards in his hand, no cards on his field. He was down to nothing, he'd done everything he could do. Yet, despite knowing that he could very well lose next turn . . . his dour look changed to a smile.

"I end my turn. There's nothing else I can do. I have no regrets if I lose now." Theron smiled back, eyeing the Mystical Space Typhoon in his hand with a wry expression.

'I guess sometimes it's better to not play a card than to just play it.' "My turn, draw! I summon the 'Mirage Dragon' in attack mode!"

 **#Mirage Dragon- Dragon/Light Lvl: 4#**

 **#Atk/Def- 1600/600#**

"It's been a good one, Belmont-san, but now it's over. I hope we can duel again some time." Alexander nodded, still smiling.

"Same here."

"'Mirage Dragon' and 'Felgrand, the Great Divine Dragon' attack his life-points directly!"

BOOM

 **#Theron- 1000#**

 **#Alexander- 0#**

" **And the winner of the warm up duel is** _ **Monsieur Nakamura**_ **, earning him a promotion to Obelisk Blue**!" Napoleon yelled into the mic, and this time the crowd cheered. Theron and Alexander blinked and stared around.

"Ah, I-I forgot about the crowd for a while there." Alexander stammered, blushing a little. Theron stood in shock at the fact that people were cheering his victory. The two shook off their surprise long enough to turn and shake each other's hand.

"That was a great duel, Belmont-san. It could have gone either way for a moment there." Alexander let go of his hand and waved his own dismissively.

"Nah, you had me outclassed the whole time." He tilted his head, his face taking on a complicated expression. "When I was told I would be duelling in front of the whole school, and against you no less, I saw it as a chance." Theron blinked at the sudden words, but listened anyway. "It's a little embarrassing, but sometimes I wonder if I deserve to stand next to incredible duellists like Uzumaki and Misawa, especially now that Uzumaki's in Blue. It's why I tend to keep a little distance. I thought if I could get into Blue myself, I'd feel a bit more validated." He chuckled, shaking his head. "But for a while there, I forgot about that and simply enjoyed myself." He blushed and rubbed his arm. "S-Sorry for dumping this on you, but . . ."

"Don't worry about it." Theron waved him off. "Sometimes it's better to tell these things to a stranger than someone you know. But, if you want my opinion," he put a hand on Alxenander's shoulder and smiled, "you're a strong duellist, and you give it your all to the very end. That's pretty admirable." Alexander blinked again, then nodded.

"Yeah . . . I guess. Thanks." He paused, then went to speak again, only to be interrupted by a body flying into his own.

"Xan-kun!" Momoe yelled, and Alexander yelped as he fell down. "You were awesome out there, so don't feel down! If you are, I'll cheer you up!" Theron's pleasant demeanour dropped a little.

". . . Somehow, I don't feel like I won as much as I should have . . ."

"H-Hey, Momoe! Where are you putting that hand!"

"Tee hee!"

". . . My jacket isn't going to be the only thing that's Blue around here, it seems."

"Looks like he's joining me in Blue already. Didn't take long." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yes, and it didn't take him long to win over the school populace either." Misawa nodded, looking around at the cheerful crowd. "Well, it was a good duel. Very sporting."

"Ooooh! This is making me so excited!" Yoshiki declared, throwing his hands into the air as if he was on a roller-coaster. "I can't wait to make my own debut!"

"We should have our rematch soon, Tenjoin-san." Raiden added in, causing said girl to turn to him with a determined expression.

"Yes, I look forward to it."

"Right, can we go now? I want food! I haven't eaten yet!" Naruto said, making to stand up, only to get yanked back down by Asuka.

"Not yet, Manjoume's duel is coming up next."

"So?"

"We're watching it. You can eat later."

"Tch."

Meanwhile

At the top of the stands was Kaya, who was looking down at the duel arena. Specifically, she was looking at Theron with a blank expression.

"He's also strong." She muttered into her phone. She continued to stare at him as the person on the other end spoke. When they were done, Kaya nodded. "Understood, I will continue with my observation then." The person on the other end spoke again before hanging up, leaving Kaya to frown slightly at the phone.

" _Good, but don't forget to have fun while you're there_. _You're only young once, after all_."

"But I'm not here to have fun . . ." She whispered to the empty air, before pocketing her phone and walking away.

Chapter End.

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Awful? Merely ok? Not even that? Let me know!**

 **Hope you enjoyed that duel as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's nice to write duels that don't involve Naruto every now and then.**

 **Will Theron being in Obelisk Blue with Naruto change anything? Will it have an effect on anything? Will Yoshiki make his debut? Will Raiden redo his duel with Asuka? What exactly is Kaya up to? And most importantly, does anyone even care about these OCs?**

 **Either way, drop a review and I'll see you guys again next week! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

This might be bad news for a lot of you, but I don't think that I'll be continuing this story.

I'm going to be brutally honest about myself; for the last few years my writing ethic has been atrocious. Simply abysmal. And I believe I can pinpoint when this happened; during Get Your Game On, Dattebayo!

See, back when I was planning the Royal Academy arc, I was super hyped to be writing my own original plot for the story. Of course, it was inspired by Royal Academy from Inazuma Eleven, and it even had an IE character in there—Kidou. That, plus an OC I didn't even create myself, and I don't think it can even be called my own original arc, in hindsight.

About halfway through that arc, I realised that I had no freaking idea where I was going with it. I'd written most of the Naruto and Nakamura duel, and had made Judai, Asuka, and Misawa split up and do their own thing. And that's when I realised I didn't know how I was going to resolve the arc.

I agonised over it for weeks. It was even distracting me from my college work—heck, I figured out how to end it _during_ one of my college classes. During that time, I don't remember getting any writing done. It was awful, and when I finally figured it out I was relieved.

And so, with that "original" arc done with, I was free to move on with the canon story, with Naruto in it. And then came another roadblock; when I started to delve into the realms of original content again. It took me a while to get through the part with the 8th member of the stars, or whatever they were called.

After this point, my writing in general slowed to a sluggish pace. I felt obliged to keep writing GYGOD, but I didn't want to. I went ages between chapters because, honestly, I couldn't be bothered to get on with them anymore. And whenever I did feel like writing, it was also some other idea I got into my head. I can't even begin to remember how many discarded story ideas I've had lurking over the last few years. How few have actually had at least one chapter fully written.

I think the way I ended GYGOD really proves how little I cared anymore. Originally, that chapter wasn't even supposed to be the last one! I just got halfway through it and thought "Fuck it, I just want this done with already."

There was also the fact that I left the stuff with Amok Inc unresolved, with sequel bait after Daniel Greye's death. I had a whole extra story planned between seasons one and two of GX. In the end, that story ended up being shoved into Let's Throw Down, Dattebayo. All the Royal Academy OCs that showed up, and Kaya too, were meant to have their stories resolved in that in-between story.

So there I am, with a story whose core plot was now tied in with an idea that I had hated for years, with the plot line that I blame for killing my enthusiasm for writing. It ruined my confidence. For years, I've wasted so much time doing exceedingly extensive planning, so that I never end up in a situation like that again. But even then, that wasn't enough! I spent at least six months planning Seat Number 32, and that turned out to be shit! I'd thought that I'd ironed out all the details, but I ended up thinking up new stuff _as_ I was writing it! I totally ruined it by adding stuff as I went along, leading to an absolutely dreadful chapter that made me realise I'd screwed up yet another story.

I'm at a point now where I'm not confident enough to write anymore without planning. Whenever I try, I get maybe a few thousand words done, but then I have to stop and fucking think it through again! And then that leads to me wasting so much fucking time planning that I kill my enthusiasm for writing it and it just dies. AND THAT'S WHEN I CAN BE FUCKING BOTHERED TO WRITE AT ALL!

So, not only that, but for almost the last two years I have been doing a university course that I fucking hated. I mean I really, really, despised it. I ended up trailing through my days, feeling miserable and looking forward to when I was done.

…*sigh* that really got away from me there. The simple fact is, I don't want to write this story anymore. If you follow my other stories, you might have seen a mass cancellation. That's because I really want to get all of my old stories off my mind so that I can focus on other stuff in the future. All those stories are weighing me down. I don't want to feel obliged to write stories I don't like. I find it hard enough to enjoy myself much anymore in general, so the last thing I want is to carry on with those things and make myself even more miserable. I want to cleanse myself of this story, of that one little plotline that sent me on a downward spiral of doubt and endless planning.

I want to write. Just not this. Nor any of the others.

I could have ended this like those, with a really short message. But with this story, I decided to allow myself to feel obligated once more, and to give a proper explanation. GYGOD was my biggest story to date, and everyone who reviewed and followed/favourited, you were all greatly appreciated.

Perhaps I'll see you guys again. Perhaps I won't. But either way, thanks for everything.

NinjaGogeta, out.


	5. SERIOUS NEWS

**Hey guys, this is something important.**

 **Shirou Fujiumura's mom needs surgery to remove an ovarian cyst and he needs help raising money for it.**

 **You may or may not know him, but I'm sure you do. He's a great writer and he's helped me out a lot with one of my stories. I've been in his position before, my mum nearly died once because of a perforated bowel, so I know how scary it can be. He's asked me to put this author's note out, he needs help, so please go to his gofundme page! The link is on the most recent chapters of his stories Delinquency of the Red Dragon, Delinquency of the Re-duxed Dragon, and his Twitter account.**

 **I know that this story is dead, but I wanted to share this out as much as possible.**

 **Even if it's a small amount, please donate.**


End file.
